Gears of War: The Aftermath
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: The story of what happens to the gears after the final battle in Gears 3.
1. Aftermath part 1

**Gears of War 3: The Aftermath**

On the island of Azura. The halls of the large beautiful hotel was covered in the bodies of fallen gears and locust. But it was a small price to pay as the war was finally over. The Locust and Lambet were gone. On the roof of the hotel Queen Myrrah lay in a pool of her own blood from a stab wound in her chest.

With Adam Fenix's neutron bomb he was able to save all of humanity but at the cost of his own life.

Now the remaining of the gears gathered outside the hotel to celebrate the victory they've hoped for so long. Delta Squad was amongst them.

Marcus Fenix walked out of the hotel and into the bright sun. It was over, finally done but at what cost? Marcus had not only lost his father who he was never able to save, but also his best friend who sacrificed his life to ensure everyone else survived. To Marcus it seemed like there was no tomorrow.

He looked around and saw the joy coming from all the other gears as they stood around and rejoiced. Turning around and looking Marcus saw the group of gears who had been with him throughout this whole adventure.

Augustus Cole and Damon Baird two gears that he'd been with since he got out of prison and joined back into this war.

Anya Stroud the operations officer turned frontline solider in these last years of the war.

Clayton Carmine, one of two of the remaining Carmine brothers.

Sam Bryne another female gear who had served on Cole's squad. She had a very good knack for annoy the hell out of Baird.

Marcus then looked from his fellow gears and then looked forward. The sun was shining out on the horizon. Each gear smiled at the overwhelming fact that it was finally over. Some Gears were talking about going in and partying as a way to 'Celebrate'. But Marcus was in no mood for merrymaking for there was a large hole in his heart, the others were happy but he felt empty inside. Marcus then felt is hands began to tremble. He looked down as he held his Lancer in his hands. How many lives had he taken with it?

Marcus then threw the Lancer aside and then made his way towards the beach. Removing his armor as he went and discarding it to the ground.

As he left his gear comrades gathered together and watched him walk off. Baird and Cole leaned on the railing and watched him as Anya stepped forward and put her hand on her chest.

Marcus continued to walk onto the beach stomping his great big boots in the sand leaving large footprints. He discarded his gloves now tossing them aside. The tide came in for a moment and washed across his boots.

The Marcus reached to the top of his head and pulled off his bandana letting his short black hair show and blow in the breeze.

Moments of silence followed after as Marcus was just alone with his thoughts as he sat there and gazed off into the sunset.

He didn't look over but Marcus then began to hear the frail sound of footsteps scrunching down on the sand. It got louder and louder until the person was right next to him.

It was Anya she knelt down next to Marcus and then put her hand on Marcus' back. He continued to look out onto the horizon with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Marcus whatever it takes, I'm here." She said.

"No we're all here." Said a voice. Anya turned around as Cole, Baird, Sam, Carmine, and Dizzy all walked towards them.

Marcus continued to look out into the horizon with a dull look on his face. Anya felt the need to say something but could not find the words to help heal Marcus' wounded heart. She just reached over and held Marcus' hand. Then Cole and Baird walked up behind Marcus.

"They did what they had to do." Said Baird."Just like we did what we had to do." Marcus turned and faced his two comrades.

Then the two male gears leaned down, wrapped their arms around Marcus and embraced him. Then after a few moments Marcus reached up and wrapped his arm on Cole's back. Then Anya stood up and embraced Marcus from his other side.

Carmine, Dizzy, and Sam looked at each other. Carmine shrugged his shoulders and then walked up and did the same as the others were doing; Sam and Dizzy did as well.

Then after a few moments they all broke away and stood over Marcus. Then Cole walked over and put his hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"We'll be waiting for you inside big man." He said. Marcus nodded his head slightly. Then Cole gave Marcus a reaffirming nudge before turning and walking away. Then Baird walked over and tapped Marcus on his back. Then one by one everyone got up tapped Marcus on the shoulder and went up back into the hotel.

Loud Music could be heard as far as the beach.

Anya stood next to Marcus, who now looked down to the ground. Anya reached out her hand and touched Marcus on the side of his face. Then she leaned forward and cupped his chin in her hand and turned him to face her.

Then the two stayed like that for a few moments, but those moments felt like forever as they read each other over.

"Anya." Called out Baird. Anya turned and faced him. Baird stood next to Cole and both of them gave her reassuring nods to follow them.

Anya looked back at Marcus.

"They'd both want you to move on." She said to Marcus."Do it for them." Then she slowly began to walk away but did not release her hand from his head. But as she walked she got farther and farther from him and as she walked he kept moving his head in her hand. But then finally she was out of reached and her hand slid right off his face.

Then as Anya kept walking the two continued to eye each other. Then at the same time they look away, Marcus turning back to the sunset and Anya meeting up with the others.

Dizzy, Clayton, Sam, and Anya began to walk into the hotel. But Anya looked back and saw that Baird and Cole were not following.

The two stood along the railing watching Marcus. Anya quickly turned back to them.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" asked Anya to Baird and Cole as she walked towards them. Baird and Cole exchanged looks for a moment. Anya looked at the both of their faces and became nervous at their stressed looks.

"He'll be fine." Said Baird. As he looked back at Marcus."He just needs some time to himself for a while, to think things over."

"Hey." Called Sam's voice. The three tuned around and faced her."Are you all coming or not?"

"Ah Hell ya." Said Cole as he turned around to her."The Cole train about to get his drink on." The Cole began bounding inside.

"Sure one drink wouldn't hurt." Said Baird as he followed his friend inside."But I really wanna go check out this disk Marcus' dad gave me." Then he pulled the disk out of his pocket and examined it while walking forward.

"Don't be such a pussy." Said Sam as she 'playfully; pushed Baird as he passed her."Come on, sit down have a few drinks." Baird turned to her with an annoyed look and was about to retaliate but then Cole stepped in.

"Hey, hey come on now." He said."This should be a time for celebrating. Come on." He said pushing the two, but when he pushed them they bumped into each other. Then he stepped passed Baird knocking him into Sam more."Let's go pound a few." Yelled Cole his voice echoing as his figure retreated down the hallway.

Sam and Baird stood there for a few moments, the two only inches from the other's face. Baird was the first to break away as he turned his gaze from her and then followed after Cole.

Sam stood there in the aftermath of the two men's leave. Then she turned to see Anya still standing there.

"Anya you coming?" she asked her fellow female gear. Anya gazed out and saw Marcus still sitting on his rock looking out into the distance.

"Yes I'm coming." She replied. Then she finally turned and walked away to join the others.

Inside the bar was a zoo. It was packed full of gears as they sat around drinking heavily.

Five of them stood up as a band and performed the song 'The Gears of War'. The band began jamming on the guitar and drums, as the lead singer began.

"Gold lancers, Long shots and Drone guts." He sang."C-O-G got the swat gotta blood lust. Unleash the Krill, fuck a boom shield. The Hammer of Dawn'll make the locust kneel. I'm a Hammerburst pro- Headshot Bersekeres with a Torque bow. I give a fuck about horde. OG It's Marcus Fenix from the Pendulum wars." Looking out into the crowd the gears drank and slammed their glasses onto the tables, others cracked them together.

At that time the other gears quickly came in. They examined the area and noticed the room was heavily packed.

"Jesus it's like a zoo in here." Said Anya."Where are we gonna find a place to sit." Then on cue fortune smiled on them.

"Hey guys." Called a familiar voice. The four turned over to see Carmine waving to them."Over here." He called as he waved them over.

"Must be our lucky day." Said Anya as they walked over to Carmine.

"My main man Carmine's always got it." Said Cole as he smacked Clayton on his helmet. It was then that they noticed that Carmine was sitting down with Dizzy.

"How y'all doing?" asked Dizzy.

"We're fine now." Said Anya as she sat down."Now that this is all over." Cole took a seat as well.

Baird and Sam stood next to one chair. Baird grabbed the back of it and made it seem as if he was offering to pull it out for Sam to sit in.

She approached it, but then when she got close enough Baird glided from his spot into the seat. Then he looked at Sam with a look of triumph. Sam signed angrily and the pulled up another chair next to Baird.

"So is it just you two?" asked Cole.

"No we've got Jace getting the drinks." Told Carmine.

"Better tell 'em to get more since they've arrived." Suggested Dizzy.

"Good idea." Said Carmine. He then turned in his seat and scanned the bar for Jace. Then he found him and began calling."Hey Jace, Jace." But Jace didn't respond. So then Carmine got up and walked over to him.

Then Dizzy turned to the group.

"How's Marcus doing?" he asked.

"He'll be alright." Said Cole as he leaned forward in his chair.

"He probably just wants to be left alone for now." Said Baird.

"Look at you." Chuckled Sam."With all your touchy-feely ideas." She said as she pinched Baird's cheek. Baird shook her off him and replied.

"The guy just lost his best friend and his father in the same day." He told."He's aloud to be as emotional as he wants, and I'm ok with that." Then he gave Sam an annoyed look to which Sam replied by grilling him down and the two sat like that for a few moments.

Cole, Anya, and Dizzy looked at each other puzzled looks and raised brows.

Just then Carmine and Jace returned with the drinks.

"Order up." Said Carmine as he began passing the drinks around, Jace did as well. Then everyone sat down with their large beer mug before them.

"Cheers." Said Jace as he held his mug out. Everyone then held their's up."To.. to."

"To Tomorrow." Said Anya.

"To Tomorrow." Said everyone. Then they all banged their glasses together and drank. They leaned their heads back and chugged.

Everyone was drinking fine but after a few seconds Baird began to spit up some of his beer. He wasn't a very good drinker so after a few moments he set his glass down, it wasn't even half empty and began coughing.

"You alright baby?" asked Cole as he patted his friend on the back. Everyone now set their glasses down, most of them empty and looked over to Baird.

"You know I'm not a good drinker Cole." Said Baird as he looked over at him. He felt self-conscious as he knew the eyes of everyone at the table was on him.

"Your glass isn't even half empty." Pointed out Carmine.

"God your such a pansy Baird." Said Sam as she nudged Baird's shoulder.

Baird then dragged his hands across the table and stood up.

"That's it." He said as he waved his hands."Fuck you." He said pointing to Sam."Fuck you." He said turning to Cole, although his friend did nothing he'd knew what he'd do next."And especiaslly Fuck you." He said pointing to Jace. Then Baird turned and stormed off.

"What did I do?" asked Jace.

"Don't worry guys." Said Cole as he turned to the table."He's just a little pissy cause he's a light drinker. You guys order another round and I'll be back with him shortly." Then Cole took off after Baird.

"Why'd you have to do that Sam?" asked Anya.

"Do what?" asked Sam.

"Call him names, run him down all the time." Told Anya.

"I was only teasing him." Replied Sam. Dizzy, Jace and Carmine's heads moved back and forth between the two female gears depending on who was talking."It's not my fault if he can't handle it."

"But Why?" asked Anya. Sam feel silent and hung her head nervously. "We're all just trying to have a good time." Said Anya."Why don't you go tell Baird your sorry so he'll come back and we can continue to have fun."

Sam looked up at Anya, then at the faces of Jace, Dizzy, and Carmine. Their faces encouraged Anya.

"Fine, fine" groaned Sam as she stood up. Then she stood up and went to go meet Baird and Cole.

But somewhere deep down inside she was trying to hide her joy.

Meanwhile Cole followed after Baird. He caught up to his friend and grabbed him just as he was about to head out the door.

He grabbed Baird and turned him round.

"Easy Damon." Said Cole as he moved the struggling Baird.

"Don't say that." Said Baird."You know I hate being called by my first name."

"Damon, why don't you be a good boy and come back to drink." Said Cole.

"Fuck you mom." Replied Baird."I'm gonna go off and do me." Cole wrapped his arm around Baird.

"That's cute Baird."he said as he did so."But why don't you forget 'bout that for a while and go-" Just then the two bumped into Sam.

"What do you want?" asked Baird as he saw her.

"Baird." She began."I would like to apologize and invite you to come back drinking with us." Baird looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Who put you up to this?" he asked."Was it Carmine?"

"No, no." said Sam."I felt obligated to."

"Uh-huh." Replied Baird with a tone saying 'Bullshit'.

"See Damon." Said Cole. Sam snickered at hearing his first name which made Baird groan."The nice lady apologized now go be a good boy and sit down." Then Cole pushed Baird forward back towards the table and Baird kept walking. Cole was about to do the same until Sam grabbed him by his armor and turned him to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Cole.

"Cole I need you to do me a favor." Said Sam.

"And what is that?" asked Cole.

"I need you to get Baird good and drunk." Told Sam.

"Why?" asked Baird. Sam bit her lip, then slowly looked around. She waved her hand motioning for Cole to come in close. Cole leaned down with an odd look on his face. Then Sam leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Cole listened and his eyes bugged wide open. When Sam was finished she stood back up and bit her lip again while waiting for Cole's reply.

Cole looked over his shoulder at Baird and then back to Sam. He pointed to Baird, Sam nodded. Then Cole pointed to her, Sam nodded. Cole then looked forward still with those bug eyes. Then he looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders in a 'why not' fashion.

"Yes." Said Sam."Thank you Cole." She said walking past him.

Cole was still speechless from the whole thing he turned and watched Sam go. Then he kicked into gear and went about to complete his mission.

At the table Baird approached the table.

"Back to stay Baird?" asked Carmine. At that time Sam just returned as well.

"If I can handle it." He said glaring at Sam. Then Baird leaned back to sit down. But then Cole swooped by and grabbed him.

"Na Baird." He said as he dragged him away."We've got something different planned for you."

"Fuck this!" exclaimed Baird as Cole dragged him off. Cole then looked back at Sam and winked to which Sam winked back. Then Sam turned back to the rest of the gears at the table.

"What the hell was that?" asked Carmine.

"What was what?" asked Sam slyly.

"The Baird leaving, but coming back and leaving again." Said Carmine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Sam as she picked up her mug and began drinking.

Meanwhile outside Marcus still pondered amongst his thoughts. He recalled his father and how he and Dom had tried to save him.

'It's ironic' Marcus thought. The two people he cared about most had saved everyone else's lives, but not themselves. Marcus then rubbed his eyes with his hands. So many things were left unsaid between the father and the son, and there wasn't enough time.

And then it hit him. The disc his father gave to Baird. It had recordings of him. Marcus perked up.

'Maybe the disc has records of what his father had to say' Marcus thought. Then Marcus jumped to his feet and ran into the hotel, in the hopes of finding Baird and the disc.

Inside Cole and moved Baird over to the bar and proceeded to have Baird 'teach' him shots, the only thing Baird could do. And Baird and taken a lot of shots.

"So is it salt, drink, lime?" asked Cole as he sat before and very tipsy Baird.

"No, No, NO." groaned Baird with his eyes half-open."It's lime, salt, drink."

"You gotta show me again man." Said Cole. Baird prepared himself.

"Ok." He said."Lime." he said taking a suck of a lime."Salt." he said snorting the salt from his arm."Shot." Then Baird took the shot glass before him and downed it.

Then he sat before Cole even more woozy than before.

"So that's shot, salt, lime?" asked Cole.

"NO, no." replied. "It's lime, salt, shot."

"Salt, lime, shot?" asked Cole.

"No." said Baird as he buried his hands in his face."Why are you doing this to me dude?"

"I don't get it." Told Cole."I'm a visual leaner, you gotta keep showing me."

Baird then sucked on the lime, took a sniff of the salt, and finally took the shot.

"So that's shot, lime, salt?" asked Cole. But Baird did not reply and only sat their dazed."Baird?" asked Cole. Then he waved his hand in front of Baird's face, Baird did not reply."Perfect." said Cole.

Then he turned around and whistled. At the table the other gears still sat around and waited then they heard the sound of the whistle and all looked to the source of it.

They looked over to see Cole waving at them.

Sam gave a sly smile and then stood up.

"Excuse me." She said. Then she walked over to Cole and Baird with a lively step in her feet as the gears she left behind all looked at each other.

She walked up to the two.

"Here he is." Said Cole. Baird sat there, his eyes half open in a daze. Sam waved her hand before Baird's eyes and he made no reply.

"Good, Good." Said Sam with a smile. Then she turned to Cole."Thanks." she said.

"No problem, just be gentle." Replied Cole.

"No promises." Said Sam as she turned back to Baird with a smile. Baird still sat there probably unaware of what was going on."Alright Baird." She said as she walked next to him."It's time to get you to bed."

"Are we going to sleep?" asked Baird in his daze.

"Oh yes." Smile Sam."We're going to sleep." Then she lifted Baird's arm over her shoulder and began dragging him out of the bar. Cole watched them go with a certain sense of satisfaction on his face.

Meanwhile Sam dragged Baird out of the bar and into the closest room she could find. Baird was far too big and heavy for her to lug around everywhere so the closer the better.

The room she picked was down the hall, last door on the right.

She kicked open the door, dragged Baird in and then sat him up on the bed.

Baird fell back laughing as Sam went back and shut the door.

"Thanks for bringing me here Cole." Said Baird in a slurred tone."You're a really good friend."

Then Sam took off her armor and then turned around to face Baird."I mean really." Continued Baird unaware of what was going on as Sam walked forward."I freakin love ya man, no homo." He said extending his arms and waving them.

Then Sam stood before him, she grabbed his hands and placed theme on her chest so he could fell her breasts.

"Wow." Said Baird. Sam smiled happily."Cole you've got some great boobs." Then he began moving his hands around and began to fondle Sam's breasts.

Then Sam spread her legs and sat up on the bed over Baird. She held his head in her hands.

"There's no Cole tonight baby." She said."It's just YOU and Me." Baird still looked slurred and confused so Sam leaned down and licked him across the face and that somehow had brought him back to life a little.

So Baird looked up and saw Sam before him."I'm gonna rock you world." Said Sam. Then she leaned in and kissed Baird and the two fell back onto the bed.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Cole went and rejoined the other gears.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dizzy talking about the disappearance of Sam and Baird as Cole sat down.

"A gentlemen never tells." Replied Cole with a triumphant look on his face.

"You can tell me Cole." Said Anya leaning towards him. Cole looked to the other gears and then to Anya.

"Alright." He said. Then Cole leaned forward and whispered in Anya's ear. Anya had the same reaction as Cole her eyes bugged wide open.

Then Cole leaned back as he had finished explaining and Anya looked back at him with a confused face and bug eyes.

"This is true?" asked Anya. Cole nodded."And their?" she said pointing off in the direction they went. Cole nodded.

Then Anya and Cole broke out in a laughter together while the other three gears looked at them confused.

"I've got to be honest." Said Anya."I've kind of always thought it."

"Look." Said Carmine suddenly as he stood up and pointed at the door. Everyone quickly turned over to see Marcus standing in the doorway."It's Marcus."

"Marcus." Said Anya softly to herself as she saw him. She was overjoyed really thinking that Marcus had cleared all the problems in his head.

Marcus stood in the doorway and scanned the room for his gear comrades.

"Hey Marcus." He heard Anya's voice call. Marcus looked over and saw Anya, Cole, Dizzy, Carmine, and Jace sitting at a table waving at him. He didn't see Baird there but they must know where he was.

So Marcus quickly walked over to them, Anya stood up prepared to greet him.

"Marcus." She said with a smile."Come sit down have a –"

Just then Marcus grabbed Anya by her shoulders."Anya where's Baird?" he asked. Anya looked puzzled.

"He went down the hall." Replied Anya slowly. Marcus quickly turned and went down the way she told." I don't know if you wanna go there." Called Anya.

But Marcus was a man on a mission and went down the way they told. But he noticed when he stood down the hallway that there were many doors, so he was going to have to pick one. But he didn't care he'd open every door if he had to.

So that's what he did, Marcus began opening all the doors and looking inside for Baird. But after checking nine rooms he hadn't found him. But then when he came to the tenth he heard something.

As he stood before the door he could hear what sounded like cried coming from inside. Marcus leaned hos head against the door and listened. Yes, he defiantly heard cries, from two people and one of them was Baird.

Hearing him Marcus grabbed the knob and opened the door, he immediately wished he hadn't.

For when he walked in he saw Baird naked on the on top of a person, two arms wrapped onto his back and two legs kicked up on opposite sides of his waist."Oh yea." The two moaned together.

"Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?" moaned Baird. Marcus then retreated out the door and stood on the other side dumbfounded. What he had seen could not be unseen and was burned into his mind.

Then Marcus began thinking. The disc his father gave Baird was his last recording, like his last will and testament sort of. And it was in that room, even if head to face the horror inside it one more time Marcus must get that disc.

So Marcus took a deep breath, grabbed the knob and then went back inside. Once inside he immediately dropped to the floor and began crawling.

The two on the bed were unaware of their presence and continued with what they were doing.

Sam leaned over and nibbled on Baird's arm and dug her nails into his back. Baird let out a slight shriek but then continued with more ferocity.

Marcus crawled around the room then he found what he was looking for, Baird's pant more specifically his pockets. And there he could see it, the disc sticking out from his pocket.

But it was on the right side of the bed. So very carefully Marcus crawled alongside the bed. As he was next to it he heard the bed springs stretching up and down.

Then Baird began to slow down. Then Sam reached up and grabbed him.

"Come to momma." She said and then turned him over. Then she began riding him.

Marcus reached his arm out as long as he could to try and get the disc. It was almost in reach as he poked it with his middle finger. But finally he was able to grab it between his middle and index finger.

Then Marcus quickly began retreating back outside the room. He crawled back every way he came, opened and the door and slid out. They never even knew he was there.

Then Marcus stood up outside and looked at the disc. He was ready to hear what his father had to say.

So Marcus found a quiet room where he could be by himself. He put his headphones in and began playing the disc.

"Hello, Hello." Said the disc."This is Adam Fenix." Marcus listened to the tape for hours. But all his father talked about was his research, the locust, the lambet infection and his way to counteract it. But Adam said nothing about his son.

After a long time of listening the tape suddenly went silent. Marcus hung his head in defeat as he had not heard what his father might have to say to him. Then Marcus rubbed his eyes.

"Marcus." Said the tape."Are you there?" Marcus shot up."Marcus if you're listening, that means you're still alive but I am not. Marcus, son I know we've had our differences in the past and so we never saw eye to eye but know this Marcus, as a father I always wanted the best for you. Simply son what I have to say is I love you."

Then the tape went silent. Marcus sat there for a few moments in that silence. He removed his earphones, put the disc in his pocket and stood up.

"Yea." He said."I love you too dad." Then Marcus turned and exited the room. He found that all was quiet and after these past few hours. He made his way into the bar to see that it was empty, except for three figures.

Sitting at a table was Cole, Baird, and Carmine. Marcus went over to them.

"My freaking head hurts." Groaned Baird as he put his hand on his forehead. Cole and Carmine looked at him and laughed.

"Hey." Said Marcus as he approached them, they all turned to him."Got room for one more."

"Of course baby." Said Cole. Carmine grabbed a chair and gave it to Marcus. Then Sergeant Fenix sat down.

The four sat in silence for a few moments. Marcus saw a beer glass across the table still full. He reached over and grabbed the glass, so now everyone had a beer mug. Then they all looked at each other.

Marcus held out his glass. Cole, Baird, and Carmine did the same. Then they all lightly clicked their glasses together and began drinking.

Marcus took a quick sip and then looked up. For there at that moment he saw Anya standing in the doorway.

Then with a look of determination he took another sip and then got up and left the group and walked over to Anya. The three remaining gears watched him go.

Cole watched it all happen his face went from normal to bug eyed with surprise once again. Baird turned his back from the sight he saw with a snicker.

All and all it was a good night for the gears.

**The End**


	2. Aftermath part 2

**By popular demand here is part r of Gears of war the aftermath.**

**The Aftermath Part 2**

It was now two weeks later. The Gears remained on Azura, now using the island as a center for their operations.

With no one to fight the Gears would spend their time helping the stranded. They would sail out on their ships and go and deliver food to them.

At that moment a large battleship was docked in the harbor next to the hotel.

Marcus Fenix arose from below deck and walked onto the main deck. He looked around to see Gears running around about their business or some standing watch.

Looking over to his right Marcus saw a small machine shop, with sloppy letters at the top made of metal that read 'Baird's Place'. Marcus walked over to the shop. Soon after following him up onto the Main deck was Anya, Sam, and Dizzy. They looked over and saw Marcus walked over to Baird's so they followed.

Marcus walked up and stood in the small window on the outside and looked in.

The area was a mess. Tools and parts scattered all around and oil spills on the floor. If one listened 'Welcome to the Jungle' could faintly be heard from the back room.

On the desk before him was a bell, Marcus reached out and hit the bell so it made a low ring. The ring echoed throughout the place and echoed into the backroom. Silence followed after.

But then the back doors burst open and a small smoke cloud came out. Then dancing out while 'Welcome to the Jungle' was now louder was Baird.

Baird dashed forward into his rolling chair. Then he rolled it across the floor and slid before Marcus, grabbing the desk to stop himself.

"I need guns." Said Marcus. Baird couldn't hear over the roar of the music and motioned to his ear signaling so. Marcus leaned in." I need GUNS!" he yelled again. Baird looked at him confused still."GUNS!" yelled Marcus with a violent shake of his hands his face becoming red.

Anya, Sam and Dizzy looked to each other annoyed. Baird shrugged his shoulders to Marcus. Marcus stepped back and took a deep breath ready to scream louder than he ever had before.

Just then Anya stepped past Marcus and leaned into the window Baird sat behind. She reached down and grabbed the small remote that lay there. Then she pointed it at the source of the music and clicked the 'stop' button. Then all fell silent.

"Thanks." Said Marcus to Anya.

"No problem." She replied. Then Marcus stepped forward and leaned in through the window.

"What can I do for you today Marcus?" asked Baird.

"I need guns." Told Marcus." Four Lancers."

"What do you need guns for?" asked Baird as he leaned back in his chair.

"To help the stranded." Told Macus." Just for protection."

"Here's an idea." Said Baird leaned forward and looking at Marcus." Why not give the stranded condoms and have them go fuck themselves."

"They're people who need our help." Said Anya from behind Marcus.

"Eh fuck 'em that's what I think." Said Baird as he crossed his arms.

"So can I get those guns?" asked Marcus.

"Yea." Said Baird as he bounced out from his seat.

The four then waited patiently for Baird to return with their weapons.

In a few short moments Baird returned holding four lancers. He reached out and handed Marcus one.

"Don't know what good it'll do you." Said Baird." You'll be late for Hoffman's arrival."

"We're not going far." Replied Marcus." Plus the old man won't be here till later tonight."

Then the sergeant left Baird's site and Anya stepped up. Baird handed her one.

"Thank you." She said and followed Marcus and then Sam stepped up. Baird grabbed a lancer tucked under his arm and handed it to her.

Sam reached out to take it and put her hand on top of Baird's. Baird quickly withdrew his hand as Sam took the lancer. Then she looked up at Baird with s seductive look in her eyes and a happy smile.

She said nothing but then stepped away. Baird grimaced in the aftermath of her stare.

Then when he opened his eyes he saw the not so pleasant site of Dizzy before him with his moonshine smell about him.

Sam caught up with Anya and Marcus.

"So does Baird know?" asked Anya to Sam.

"Know what?" asked Sam as he turned to Anya. Marcus glanced over his shoulder and listened to them.

"That you two." Began Anya and then stopped to glance around." You know." Sam looked at her with a confused look."Got it on." Sam and Marcus' eyes suddenly shot open as the both remembered that night in different ways.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Sam shocked.

"Cole told me." Told Anya.

"Cole?" asked Sam."That son of a bitch."

"But does he know?" asked Anya again.

"I don't think so." Said Sam with a shrug of her shoulders." Probably for the best then, he'd probably flip a shit if he knew what happened." Sam looked around and then leaned in close to Anya."Between you and me." She whispered." He's hung like a horse." Sam and Anya giggled to each other.

At that moment Marcus shoved his fingers deep into his ears. But he could still hear little bits of their conversation. 'Long, hard, wild, ravaged' were words he heard the loudest.

Then the group approached the small boat that they'd be taking out. It would be the four of them as well as several other gears.

Marcuse stepped onto the boat. Then he turned and held out his hand to help Anya over.

But when he did he heard more of their whispers.

"And then he went down on me." Whispered Sam.

"Oh thank you Marcus." Said Anya as she turned and noticed him there. Then she took his hand. Marcus cringed as he helped Anya onto the boat.

Standing next to Marcus Anya turned back to Sam.

"Maybe we should switch sometime." Said Sam as she took Marcus' hand and glanced from him to Sam.

Just then as he helped her across the boat Marcus drew back his hand causing Sam to fall to the floor.

"Oops." He said as Sam looked up at him."Sorry."

Then Marcus turned and walked away as Anya helped Sam up.

"Gangway." Called a raspy voice form behind them. Then there was Dizzy and he ran up and jumped onto the boat.

"Alright let's go do this." Said Marcus to all the other Gears. Then the engine was turned on and the boat drove off.

Meanwhile back on the main ship. Meanwhile back on the ship. Baird was in his workshop sprawled out under an engine he was so happily working on.

And as he did that a hulking figure kicked open the doors and walked in. It was Cole.

"WHOO COLE TRAIN IN DA HOUSE!" he yelled. But his yelling went unanswered as nobody answered back.

So Cole walked in and began looking around for Baird. He glanced into the back room and saw his friend's legs sticking out under and engine.

Cole walked over and stood there as Baird continued to work unaware that Cole was there. Baird moved his arm onto the ground as he began to reach for a screwdriver he couldn't find.

Baird began shooting his arm out in search of it. Cole chuckled to himself as he saw the screwdriver just out of his friends reach. So Cole reached down and picked it up.

Baird angrily continued to feel around for the tool but to no avail, so finally he slid out from under the engine to looked for it.

And when he did he came face to face with Cole, who stood there with a smile and a screwdriver in his hand.

"You looking for this?" he asked.

"Yea thanks you jackass." Said Baird as he snatched it from Cole's hands.

"Hey man I was just playin." Replied Cole.

Just then outside a large truck drove up towards the gangway. Then out stepped Colonel Hoffman.

The old man then walked up onto the gangway.

"Attention on-" a Gear tried to say but didn't have enough time as Hoffman past right by him.

The Colonel walked onto the main deck. He looked around and seemed pleased with what he saw. Then Hoffman noticed Baird's shop and began to walk over.

Baird looked over Cole and could see the old man coming their way.

"Oh shit." He exclaimed."It's Hoffman." Cole turned around to look."Get down." Ordered Baird as he grabbed Cole by his collar and threw him against the wall. Then the two stood pressed up against the wall so Hoffman wouldn't see them.

"Why are we-" began Cole.

"I don't wanna talk to him." Said Baird cutting him off." Do you?" Cole then shook his head violently 'No'. Hoffman kept walking over until something else caught his eye, he saw two Gears just sitting around. So Hoffman turned and walked towards them.

Cole and Baird peaked their heads out and saw him go, then they breathed a sigh of relief.

Over on a bench with their arms around each other was Jace and Carmine. The two sat in front of a radio.

"C'mon baby." They sang with their arms around each other." Don't say maybe." Then they looked to each other and pointed." I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me. Oh, Oh."

"Now I know my old eyes aren't deceiving me." Said Hoffman as he walked over and stood behind them."That two young gentlemen such as yourselves aren't working."

Carmine and Jace glanced to each other and then to Hoffman.

"What?" said Jace.

"Get on your FEET!" yelled Hoffman. The two young gears immediately became frightened and scrambled to their feet, tripping over themselves and each other as they did. Then they stood at attention before the Colonel." Could either of you tell me where sergeant Fenix is?"

"Sir he went on a mission to help the stranded." Told Carmine.

"Stranded?" asked Hoffman. Then he ran his hand along his chin." Very well, since you boys don't seem to busy." Said Hoffman." I've got some work for you."

Hoffman led the two Gears down to the very bottom of the ship. It was dark, mucky, and very dirty.

"I want you two." Said Hoffman as he turned to Jace and Carmine." To scrub this entire deck with nothing but a toothbrush." Then Hoffman pulled out two toothbrushes and handed it to the young gears."GET TO WORK!"

Then Jace and Carmine dropped to the ground and began scrubbing. Hoffman then turned and walked back to the main deck.

"What a prick." Said Carmine after Hoffman had left.

Meanwhile with Baird and Cole.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Baird as he turned back to working on the engine.

"I thoghut I'd check up on my favorite grease monkey." Said Cole with a chuckle.

"Your too kind." Said Baird.

"Na but I feel like I only ever see you working." Told Cole."The Locust are all gone, we can all chill now." Bair didn't seem amused."When was the last time we ever just hung out."

"We all went drinking two weeks ago." Replied Baird.

"Oh yea." Said Cole with a sly smile and a chuckle as he remembered the events of that night." I remember." Then he snapped back to reality." But besides that." Said Cole." When did you and I just chill?"

Baird stopped what he was doing, turned around and faced Cole."What do you have in mind?" he asked. Then with a smile on his face Cole reached around behind himself and then pulled out a football.

Meanwhile with Marcus' party.

The Gears had done just as they said and had gone only a mile off to the closest stranded outpost. From there they began handing out food.

Dizzy and Marcus went off together while Anya and Sam went the other way.

Some might have seen it has some sort of anti-social action but Marcus didn't want to get caught up in Anya and Sam's conversation again. So Marcus went off with Dizzy.

Anya looked over her shoulder at Marcus.

"Speaking of which." Said Sam as she handed out food to the stranded." How's your relationship with Marcus going?"

"Hard to say." Replied Anya." He's been off on his own a lot recently. I don't know what to make of it. He feels distant."

"Marcus." Said Dizzy. Marcus looked at him." How are you feeling son?" asked Dizzy.

"I'm feeling fine." Replied Marcus.

"Are you sure?" asked Dizzy." You're not having problems of any kind."

"Well everyone has problems."

"You aren't getting what I'm saying." Said Dizzy as he took off his hat and ran his hand across his head. Marcus raised an eyebrow."How are you and Anya?"

"We're fine I guess." Said Marcus as he handed food away." No different from any other couple."

"Do you fight a lot?" asked Dizzy.

"What?" asked Marcus."No." Just then Dizzy leaned in and put his arm around Marcus.

"It's alright son." He said as he patted Marcus on the chest."Women are hard to figure out, one minute they yell at you the next their all loving." Marcus looked on in concerned confusion at Dizzy's ramblings. "But you've just gotta know there's nothing you can do about it. It's like putting gas on the fire, it's no good. Do you know the best way to combat fires Marcus?"

Marcus stood there puzzled for a few moments wondering about the legitimacy of the question."Water." he replied after a short time.

"No." said Dizzy as he reached up and gave Marcus a tap on the back of the head." The best way to combat a fire is to let it burn. Grab a beer and let it burn." Then Dizzy removed himself from Marcus and then began handing out more food. Marcus stood back and contemplated in confusion what just happened.

Sam and Anya continued to hand out food.

"Don't let it bother you too much." Said Sam." Men are hard creatures to figure out."

"Yea I guess you're right." Said Anya as she handed out another can of food. Then suddenly she felt a rough hand grab hers. She turned over and was shocked at who she saw.

It was Aaron Griffin.

Meanwhile at that moment Hoffman went back down below deck to check up on Carmine and Jace. And to the Colonel's surprise when we went down there the two were actually still working. Jace stood on top of Carmine's shoulders and was scrubbing the wall with his toothbrush.

"Attention!" yelled Hoffman. The two Gears quickly turned around and Carmine ran towards Hoffman with Jace still on his shoulders.

"Put me down you maniac." Ordered Jace. Then he punched Carmine on the top of his head, rattling his helmet." Put Me DOWN!" he said with a few more hits. Then suddenly Carmine fell over and onto the ground, then the two fell and lay on the ground before Hoffman's feet.

"Well." Said Hoffman as he looked down at them." Since your busy lying around I've got more work for you to do." Jace and Carmine looked to each other in concern.

The two suddenly found themselves in the mess deck of the ship. The two found themselves behind a counter.

"You two." Ordered Hoffman."Will clean all the dirty dishes." Carmine and Jace looked to each other again, this time relived as Hoffman turned and left.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Said Carmine.

"Yea this'll be easy." Replied Jace. Then at that moment a Gear walked up and discarded his dirty tray onto the counter."First one of the day." Said Jace as he walked forward." I'll get this one."

Then he walked forward to grab the tray but then suddenly another dirty tray was slammed down next to it causing Jace to jump. Then Jace went to grab both trays but then another was slammed down on top of them.

Then suddenly dirty plates and silverware began to fly through the air at Jace and Carmine. The two tried to shield themselves but still dirty dishes and trays came at them.

Meanwhile back with Anya and Sam who had just found Griffin.

"Griffin?" said Anya shocked." How are you here."

"Well, well." Said Griffin." If it isn't the Cog bitches." He said as he took a step closer." Where's your boy Fenix, I've got a score to settle with him."

At that moment Marcus and Dizzy were passing out food, but Marcus' attention was slowly drawn to the sound of raised voices.

He looked over and saw Sam and Anya in distress by a large male figure.

So Marcus stormed off in that direction.

"I said where's Fenix?" said Griffin again. Sam and Anya looked to each other. Just then Marcus walked up from behind them." Well look who it is." Said Griffin as he saw Marcus first.

"Griffin." Said Marcus recognizing him." So your still alive."

"Goddamn right motherfucka." Replied Griffin." And you and I have some unfinished business." Griffin then gripped his can in his hand and walked towards Marcus.

But Marcus lifted his lancer and pointed it at Griffin causing him to back up.

"That's right bitch." Said Griffin." Hide behind your gun you punk." Marcus eyed Griffin down.

"Get out of here Griffin." Said Anya." Before-"

"I'll make you a deal." Said Marcus." I'll put down my gun and you put down your cane and we'll fight like men."

"Marcus!" said Anya surprised.

"You gotta deal." Said Griffin as he dropped his cane to the ground." I'll still murk your ass without my cane." Then Marcus handed his lancer over to Anya, then as he went to engage Griffin Anya grabbed him by his arm.

"Marcus you don't have to do this." She said.

"Yes I do." Replied Marcus." I'm still pretty pissed from the last time I saw this guy." Then Marcus turned to Griffin.

Just then Griffin punched him in the face, then a second time. But then Marcus fought back and punched Griffin in the stomach and then in the face. Griffin threw another punch but Marcus ducked then punched Griffin in the chin. Then Marcus kicked Griffin in the chest sending him to the ground below.

"GET UP BITCH!" screamed Marcus. Griffin jumped back to his feet. Marcus ran up and swung his fist. But Griffin blocked and then punched Marcus in the stomach. Then a second, and a third time. Then Marcus threw a blind jab but Griffin dodged around it and punched Marcus in the face.

Marcus stumbled off as Griffin stood there.

"Is that all you got Fenix?" asked Griffin mockingly. Just then with a loud yell Marcus ran up and tackled Griffin. He tackled him and the two rolled down on the ground right next to the water. The two rolled down and Marcus ended up on top of Griffin.

Then Marcus began unloading a barrage of punches on Griffin's face. Griffin squirmed but couldn't get free. Marcus punched him again. Just then Griffin grab a handful of dirt and then threw it in Marcus' face.

It got in his eyes and Marcus stood up covering his eyes. Then Griffin got up and tackled Marcus to the ground. He hit him right into the water.

Then Griffin sat on top of Marcus and wrapped his hands around his throat, then Griffin began holding him underwater. Marcus put his hands on Griffin's arms but couldn't struggle free.

Just then Griffin pulled Marcus out of the water and then punched him in the face. Then he held him under the water again.

On the top of the hill Sam, Anya, and Dizzy were all watching.

Anya took her lancer and aimed it down at the fighting pair.

"NO." said Dizzy stopping her." You might hit Marcus." Anya now looked on in concern with the idea she could do nothing looming over her.

Marcus was fading now. His chest was tightening up, Griffin sat on his chest squeezing the oxygen out of him.

Marcus then began to think.' I never thought I'd end up dying like this' he said to himself.

'Marcus get up' called a sudden voice. It was a very familiar voice to Marcus. It was Dom.' Your stronger than this'.

'Get up Marcus' said another voice. That one was his father Adam.' Get up son'. Marcus suddenly felt his strength coming back to him as he tightened his grip on Griffin's arms and began to push.

'Yea that' it Marcus do it' said Dom's voice. Marcus pushed up and was now raising out of the water much to the disbelief of Griffin. Now Marcus began to rise to his feet while still holding Griffin.' Now'. Continued Dom.' Kick his ass'.

Then Marcus delivered a mighty head-butt to Griffin causing him to stumble back. Then Marcus punched him in the face, then a second time, and then a third. Griffin threw a punch but Marcus caught his fist then punched with his free one. Then finally Marcus kicked Griffin in the stomach.

Griffin fell back onto a rock. Then Marcus walked over and grabbed Griffin by his collar then held his fist in the air ready to punch again.

'Marcus' called Adam's voice.' That's enough.' Marcus breathed heavily as he looked down at the bloodied face of Griffin. He listened to the words of his father and released him.

At that time Anya, Sam, and Dizzy ran down the hill.

Anya ran over to Marcus and hugged him.

"Marcus are you alright?" she asked. Marcus panted heavily and looked down at Anya. But then his gaze went to what he saw behind her.

There he saw Dom and his father. Both standing there with smiles on their faces.

"God job Marcus." Said Dom.

"You've done well for yourself son." Said Adam. Marcus was suddenly speechless, there was so much he wanted to say but the words couldn't escape his mouth.

Adam and Marcus then looked to each other. Then the two walked forward and stood on opposite sides of Marcus.

"Don't be so caught up on us Marcus." Said Dom on Marcus' left." We're doing fine. You just worry about what's going on here." Then Dom glanced down at Anya then back to Marcus.

"We'll always be with you son." Said Adam on Marcus' right. Then both Dom and Adam put their hands on Marcus' shoulder then brushed off as they walked off.

Marcus turned from Anya and followed them.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked. Adam and Dom turned to him.

"Someday." Said Adam." But don't dwell on that too much son. You still have thing that need doing here." Then Adam turned to Dom then back to Marcus." But if you ever need someone to talk to, talk and we'll listen."

Then in the blink of an eye there were there and then gone. Marcus looked around with a numb expression on his face at everyone else around him. He felt as if he'd just woken from a dream.

"Marcus." Said Anya as she came up from behind him." Are you Ok?" she asked. Marcus looked to her confused.

"Yea." He replied softly." I'm fine." He looked over at Dizzy and Sam." Let's get out of here." Then before anything else could be said Marcus waked off, ready to go back to base.

Everyone watched him go.

"What the fuck was that shit?" asked a beaten up Griffin as he still lay on the rock.

"Why are you still here?" asked Dizzy. Then he reached down and grabbed Griffin and tossed him to the ground." Get out of here." Anya stood and watched Marcus as he walked up the hill and back to the boat.

Meanwhile Jace and Carmine had just finished their kitchen duty and were now on their way to see Hoffman. They looked very messy with food stains and cuts from where forks had hit them. Jace had a long noodle hanging from his head.

Then two then walked up the stairs and at the top found Bernie.

"Excuse me ma'am." Said Carmine to her." Do you know where Colonel Hoffman is?"

"He's up in his quarters." Told Bernie."Trying to sleep." Carmine and Jace looked to each other.

"Ok thank you." Said Carmine as he walked forward. The two walked up and to Hoffman's quarters. They stood outside and Carmine prepared to knock on the door but suddenly Jace grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Jace.

"I'm going to knock on his door." Told Carmine.

"But do you know the procedure?" asked Jace.

"The what?" asked Carmine as Jace dropped released his hands.

"I'm trying to remember." Said Jace as he rubbed his head." You have to knock on the door, sound off, wait for him to announce you in, open the door slightly and sound off again. Then he'll announce you in, then you have to walk over the to the blinds and open one slightly. Then you ask your question and he answeres then he'll dismiss you and-"

"Oh Fuck this." Said Carmine as he turned to the door and began hammering away."WAKE UP YOU OLD BASTARD!" he yelled.

Just then on the other side the two heard the sound of aggravated footsteps. Then they looked to each other in great concern and then quickly ran off.

Carmine sprinted back and down the stairs, Jace jumped over the railing and in front of Carmine.

The two kept on running and then they met Baird and Cole in front of Baird's shop.

Cole tossed the football to Baird who caught it.

"Hey look." Said Cole pointing behind Baird." It's Carmine and Jace."

"What do you think their running for?" asked Baird.

Then Carmine and Jace ran and stopped right in front of Baird and Cole panting.

"What's up with you two?" asked Cole."Where are you running from?"

"Gl-Glory hole." Panted Jace. Baird and Cole looked at each other with shocked looks.

"The what?" asked Baird.

"The Glory hole." Said Jace." That's what we're calling Kitchen duty from now on."

"Why do you call it the glory hole?" asked Cole.

"Because when you stand on the other end of it." Said Jace." You get FUCKED!"

Baird and Cole looked to each other baffled.

"Oh hey you're playing football?" asked Carmine pointing to the ball in Baird's hand.

"Yea yea that's right." Said Cole." You want in."

"Yea we'll play." Said Jace as he patted Carmine on the chest. The two suddenly seemed to forget that an angry Hoffman would be looking for them.

Meanwhile Marcus and his party were riding on the boat on their way back to base.

Marcus was very for the ride back. He'd distanced himself from his group and was now sitting off in the corner with his head rested in his hands.

"How do you think he's feeling?" asked Sam.

"He looks pretty beaten up." Said Dizzy." Don't know why he won the fight."

"I think it might be more than that." Said Anya.

"Maybe you should go find out." Said Sam. Anya looked to Sam confused.

"Me?" she asked.

"You're the most suitable one to do it." Added Sam. Anya looked at Sam and Dizzy then to Marcus.

"Ok." She said. Then she walked over to Marcus. She came up behind him. He didn't realize she was there until she stood beside him." May I sit?" she asked. Marcus gave a slight nod and Anya sat down next to him. Then she leaned forward and held his big hand between hers." I told you I'd always be here if you needed me." She said" So tell me what's on your mind." Marcus let out a deep breath, he was clearly in no mood to talk." Marcus." Said Anya drawing his attention to her." I know how confusing the world is. With Dom and your father gone things have changed for you, and it's reflected in your moods." Marcus raised his brow slightly." Your always off on your own, you didn't stay with Sam and I before-"

Marcus face gave off an impression of fear as he screamed "I didn't want to hear about her fucking Baird!" His voice was loud and all the Gears on the boat turned to Sam.

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Dizzy to her in surprise. Sam's face was now becoming red.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Anya to Marcus. Marcus then had a flashback of that night as he walked in on the two.

"Long story." He replied with a shake of his head.

The group then made it back to the ship, although now Marcus was now being interrogated as to how he knew about Sam and Baird. Marcus exited the boat as fast as he could in order to escape it.

"No, no." said Sam stepping in front of Marcus." I want to know." Marcus let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Hey look." Said Dizzy. Everyone turned to him. He pointed off into the distance." There's everyone else."

There they saw Cole crouch in front of Baird, Jace and Carmine across from them.

"Hike!" shouted Baird, then Cole ran off while Baird backed up with the football. Jace went after Cole as Carmine went for Baird.

As Carmine closed in Baird threw the ball, it narrowly escaping just out of Carmine's reach. It flew through the air towards Cole and Jace. Cole reached out his arm, he was going to catch it. Then as it suddenly came into his reach Jace jumped in front of him and intercepted the ball.

Then Jace took off running with Cole in hot pursuit. But then Jace ran towards the established goal line and then stopped.

"TOUCHDOWN!" he screamed triumphantly. Then he spiked the football Cole and Baird held their heads in disappointment as Carmine ran over Jace.

The two jumped up and chest pounded. Then Carmine Jace's head and hit it against his helmet. He immediately regretted it as Jace fell to the ground dazed.

"Good offense Cole." Said Baird with an obnoxious clap of his hands as Cole approached him. Cole reached over and shoved Baird in the shoulder.

"Alright you guys." said Carmine as he walked over." Our ball." Then the teams lined up again.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Sam as she and the others observed the scene.

"Their playing football." Said Dizzy.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Football." Said Marcus." Dizzy we've got to get in on this." Although Marcus was most likely looking for a way out of interrogation.

"Let's go." Said Dizzy as he and Marcus then took off.

"What are they doing?" asked Sam as she turned to Anya.

"Their playing football." Told Anya as they walked on.

"And is that?" asked Sam.

"It's a sport." Replied Anya. But her definition didn't seem to convince Sam.

At that time Marcus and Dizzy approached the four gears.

"Hey." Said Marcus." Can we get in on this?"

"Oh hell yea." Exclaimed Cole as he bounded over to Marcus." You're on our team Marcus." He said as he grabbed Marcus.

"You guys get Dizzy." Said Baird.

"Fine." Said Jace." But it's still our ball."

Then Dizzy walked over to his team, and they all lined up.

"Here" Said Anya to Sam." Just watch."

Then teams lined up. Carmine and Dizzy on the line with Jace leaning behind them.

"Ready!" he yelled." HIKE!" Then Carmine and Dizzy slammed into Marcus and Baird. Jace stepped back looking to throw the ball but then the sun was blocked out and a blackness covered the sky.

Jace looked up and saw Cole flying at him. One second he was in the air the next he came down and slammed down on Jace.

In the aftermath of the play Cole jumped to his feet.

"WHOO!" he shouted."The Cole trained has stopped the ass whooping express."

"And Chocolate thunder takes out midnight." Said Baird in an announcer's voice. The six all stood around and laughed at that as Carmine helped Jace to his feet.

"I still don't see the point of this game." Said Sam to Anya. Anya ran her hand across her chin.

"Let's go over and ask then." She said. Then the two female gears made their way over to the six others. But on the bridge deck they were all being watched by Colonel Hoffman.

"C'mon." said Marcus." Let's go second down." Then the gears lined up again.

"Hey guys!" shouted a female voice. The male gears all picked up their heads and turned over to see Anya and Sam walking their way.

"And the fun stops here." Said Baird as he stood up." It was fun while it lasted."

"Shut up Baird." Said Marcus." What is it Anya?"

"Sam wants to know how to play football." Told Anya.

"Of course she wouldn't know." Said Baird." She plays crochet and drinks tea."

"And you jackoff and drink beer." Replied Sam getting some laughs out of the other gears.

Cole took the ball from Jace and then walked up to Sam. He handed the ball to her.

"I've got you." He whispered and then winked. Then he turned around." Baird." He said." Why don't you tell Sam what the game's all about?"

Baird adjusted his goggles." What, no fuck that." He replied." You're the ex-professional athlete you tell her."

"Damon." Said Cole scolding getting some laughs out of the other gears much to Baird's embarrassment.

"Goddman it." Groaned Baird as he walked over to them. He walked over and took the ball out of Sam's hand."Football." he said pointing to it.

"Really?" replied Sam with a smile. Baird rolled his eyes.

"It's like a rugby ball only you don't throw it like a fucking retard." Baird told.

"Is it full contact?" asked Sam as she came up from behind Baird and wrapped her arm around his sensually.

"Don't fucking touch me." Said Baird moving a step away from her. Then he stepped forward and threw the ball to Jace." And that's how you throw a football Good, great, fucking A." he said turning away.

"That wasn't a very instructive lesson." Said Cole's voice stopping Baird in his tracks.

"Yea I didn't learn much." Added Sam. Baird let out an annoyed sigh as he retrieved the ball from Jace and turned back to Sam.

Baird then walked up and handed Sam the ball." Put your hands on the spirals and throw." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Sam did as she was told putting her hands on the spirals. Baird looked over to Cole who had his arms crossed. Cole then gave Baird a wink. Then Sam threw the ball and it flew sideways in the air."Wow that was terrible." Said Baird." You're a lost cause." He then walked over to retrieve the ball.

"So what do you think of them?" asked Anya as she stood next to Marcus.

"What of them?" asked Marcus as he nodded his head to Sam and Baird. Anya nodded." An asshole mechanic and a British woman who takes advantage of drunk people? They were made for each other." Anya then gave Marcus a shove.

"I think they're a good couple." She said.

"Whatever you say." He replied. Baird walked over after retrieving the ball and handed it to Sam.

"Try again." Said Baird as he stood in front of Sam with his arms crossed. Sam looked down and put her hands on the spirals.

"Why don't you show me?" asked Sam. Baird rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hand .Cole gave him a push next to Sam.

Baird then stood next to Sam."Ok." he began." Do as I do." Then Baird adjusted his legs, to which Sam did the same. Then he leaned his arm back, Sam did the same. Then Baird swung his arm forward. Same did the same keeping the ball in her hand." Your supposed to release the ball."

"I still don't think I'm getting it." Said Sam." Why don't you stand behind me and show me how to do it." Baird stood there with a look of 'Hell No'.

"C'mon Damon." Said Cole.

"Shut up Cole." Said Baird.

"Do it Baird." Said Marcus.

"You stay out of this." Said Baird pointing to Marcus. Then Baird walked over and stood behind Sam.

"Ok." He said." Arch your legs, shoulder width apart. Sam did so, Baird kicked out his leg and nudged her into place." Now lean your arm back." Said Baird. Then he wrapped his arm around her elbow and pulled her back. As Sam backed up she moved her head back into Baird's, her hair right in his face.

Baird inhaled and smelt her as her hair brushed against his face." Arch your body." He continued as put his hands on her and adjusted her properly, arching her back. Sam gave a sly smile as she arched her body back and grinded up on Baird. Baird nervously took a step back. Then he cleared his throat."Alright." He said." Now throw."

Then Sam stepped forward and threw the ball it spiraled perfectly and flew through the air.

"Bravo." Said Cole as he clapped his hands. Sam then turned and faced Baird.

"Thanks Baird." He said.

"Um." Stuttered Baird." Yea no problem."

"Hey all you down there." Called a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see Hoffman.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Jace.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Said Carmine. Then he and Jace and off. Hoffman then marched down the stairs and approached the remaining gears.

"Fenix." Said Hoffman as he approached. Marcus stepped forward.

"Colonel." He said.

"I'd like to talk with you up on the bridge." Said Hoffman. Then the colonel walked off and Marcus followed.

"Well I guess that ends our game." Said Baird in the aftermath and he walked off.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam." We can still play."

"I've got other things to attend to." Replied Baird.

"You don't wanna 'play' with me Baird?" asked Sam. Baird's eyes flashed around to Cole, Anya, and Dizzy.

"Tempting really." Said Baird as he adjusted his goggles." But the teams would be uneven and once again I have work to do." Then Baird walked off back to his shop.

Sam waited in the aftermath. She made the observation that no one was really watching. So then Sam slide off into Baird's shop.

Then as she walked in Cole causally walked in front of the door and casually began to close the door.

But then he looked around and saw Anya standing there.

"Back to work?" she asked.

"I'm like cupid." Replied Cole with laugh." It's like I'm doing God's work." Then Cole blocked the door with a long piece of wood.

Sam made her way inside and could hear Baird working in the back. She made her way towards the sound of tinkering tools and found Baird laid out under an engine. His lower body the only part sticking out.

Sam casually walked in and stood over him, Baird of course unaware she was there.

Sam observed him as his hand came out and reached for a wrench just out of his reach. Sam slowly brought her foot over and slid the wrench into his hand. Baird grabbed it and brought it to where he needed it.

Sam still going unnoticed brought her foot up and began rubbing Baird's leg.

Baird didn't notice the feeling at first until it began rising into his groin area. And when it did he looked down to see someone's heel over his junk.

Then Baird rolled out from under the engine to see who it was, and not too much of his surprise he saw Sam there smiling at him.

Baird then rolled back under his engine to continue his work.

"Don't be like that." Said Sam." Come back out here." Baird then rolled back out and looked at her.

"What do you want from my life?" he asked.

"Just to spend some time with you." Sam replied.

"I'll pass." Said Baird as he rolled back under the engine. But this time Sam put her foot down blocking him.

"C'mon Baird." she said." Don't be an anti-social dick all your life." Baird then let out a sigh and then rose to his feet standing before her.

"What do you want Sam?" he asked sarcastically. Then without waiting for a reply Baird turned and headed over to his chair in the other room. Sam followed after him.

"Just want to check on you." She said. Baird walked into the next room trying to shut the door behind him so Sam couldn't follow, however she caught the door before he could.

Baird walked in and sat in his chair. He let out a sigh but then suddenly felt two hands pressed against his shoulders. He glanced back to see Sam's hands rubbing his shoulders.

Then Baird could fell Sam lean down behind him. He could fell her warm breath on the back of his neck. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Her hands moved sensually around his shoulders. Then she leaned down and licked the back of his neck slowly. Baird's eyes bugged open in a great bewilderment. Sam's hands then slowly began to slide up to his neck.

"Do you like that Damon?" she asked. Baird shivered for a slight moment at the sound of her voice, but then regained himself.

"Don't call me that." He replied.

"Why not?" asked Sam as she continued to rub his shoulders and neck. She then leaned down and stuck her tongue in Baird's ear.

"Because Byrne we're not on a fist name basis." Retorted Baird.

"But you call me Sam all the time." Said Sam as she slid her hands up and yanked off Baird's goggles. Then she stepped back and held them, Baird quickly jumped up and starred her down.

"Sam you'd better give me back my goggles." Baird warned.

"I thought we weren't on a first name basis." Replied Sam. Baird's face turned bright red and a vein in his head appeared.

Baird looked over her and saw the door, now would be his break. Baird quickly sidestepped Sam and then ran for the door.

"I swear to god." Said Baird in a very annoyed voice.

"If you want them." Said Sam as she held the goggles over her head." Take them."

"I don't want to hurt you Sam." Said Baird. He extended his hand." Hand them over." Sam walked forward and seemed to comply with him as she extended the goggles out to him. But then as Baird went to grab them Sam pulled them away and held them over her head once more, causing Baird more irritation.

"If you want them." Said Sam as she walked forward once more. She kept walking closer and closer backing Baird into the wall. He hit the wall and Sam kept walking closer. She walked up until their chest plates touched.

Then Sam leaned up into Baird face much to his disturbance." Take them." Said Sam as she leaned in her warm breath blowing onto his face. Baird slowly began to reach his arm out for his goggles. But then as he did Sam leaned in and kissed him.

Baird became extremely distracted now. Sam kissed him again. Baird's eyes flashed from her to his goggles hanging down at her side. Sam then kissed Baird on the cheek then on his neck. She then leaned up and nibbled on his nose. Baird reached out and grabbed for his goggles. Sam then ripped off Baird's chest piece. Baird reached out and grabbed his goggles from Sam's hand.

Then triumphantly he sidestepped past her and headed for the door.

He hit the door but it wouldn't open, due to the wood Cole had put on the other side.

"FUCK!" exclaimed Baird as he hit the door. Then he turned and looked for an alternative exit. The only other thing available was the small window, he was going to have to try and squeeze threw.

So Baird jumped onto his desk and poked his body halfway out the window. But then as he tried to move he felt himself being pulled back. On the other side Sam had his legs and was pulling him back. Then with one mighty pull Sam force him back into the room.

Baird flew back into the room and on top of Sam. Then the two rolled around as Sam tried to force herself on Baird while he struggled back. The two rolled behind the engine.

Their shadows reflected on the wall showing the two struggling. But then it became calmer as they wrapped themselves around each other. Their feet where the only things sticking out on the other end. And they wrapped together.

Meanwhile up on the bridge Marcus followed Hoffman inside.

Hoffman removed his hat and ran his hand along his head.

"So Sergeant Fenix." He began."How have things been here?"

"Can't complain sir." Replied Marcus." Since the locust and lambet threat it's been much calmer."

"Good to know." Said Hoffman with a nod."But um." He said leaning closer to Marcus." How are you feeling?"

"Pardon." Said Marcus confused.

"With your best friend and father gone I can only imagine how you feel." Said Hoffman."I've lost men in battle too, close friends like brothers even." Then Hoffman put his arm around Marcus." But son, it's good to know you've moved on." He stopped to sniffle for a moment as Marcus watched on confused." With your relationship with Anya and all."

"Um Hoffman?" said Marcus confused as he tried to removed Hoffman's arm.

"Oh I can remember being young and in love." Said Hoffman as he tightened his grip." The young are so fortunate. Your father would be so proud of you." He said turning and looking at Marcus.

"Um." Said Marcus in a deep confusion." Thank you I guess."

Hoffman took a deep breath as he turned and looked up at the sky.

"Hoffman." Said Marcus breaking in on his thought." Can you let me go I've got things to do."

"Ha." Laughed Hoffman." You young lads with all your hormones and testosterone." He then released Marcus." Go on lad." Marcus then did a fast walk out of the room and shut the door behind him. Then he made his way back to the others.

Back in Baird's shop. Sam was laid out over the engine with Baird behind her. The two were extremely sweaty and panted together.

"I wouldn't trade you for bacon now" said Baird as he thrusted. Just then there was rattling and noises heard outside.

Just then Carmine and Jace bursted into the room and stood against the wall.

"I think we'll be safe in here." Panted Carmine." Nobody would ever look in here." Just then slowly Jace and Carmine both turned around.

There they saw Sam with Baird right behind her, both looking at them wide-eyed. Carmine and Jace then looked to each other.

Then suddenly the two ran out of the machine shop screaming. At that moment Cole wondered over and stood in the doorway.

There he saw Baird sprawled over Sam. Then Cole began clapping causing the two to look up at him.

"So which time was better?" he asked.

"Second." Replied Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Baird." We've never done it before."

"We did." Said Sam." Once." She looked at Baird who looked unconvinced."You were drunk."

" I've never been that drunk." said Baird.

"Once before buddy." Said Cole as he leaned on the wall." Azura after the final battle with the Locust. Baird then shot up as he suddenly recalled that night those two weeks ago. He remembered drinking, wanting to leave, Cole stopping him then getting him drunk and then having sex with Sam." Oh you MOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Marcus reproached Anya.

"So what did Hoffman say?" she asked.

"Just wondering how things are here." Lied Marcus. He took a moment to remember earlier today when he spoke to his father and Dom. Then Marcus let out a deep breath." Anya." He said taking a step closer to her." I know I haven't been totally up front with you and I am sorry. I want to make this work, I really do." Then he raised his hand and cupped her face." Too much has happened for us to let this pass us by." There was a small twinkle in Anya's eyes. Then the two leaned close to each other. Just then Carmine and Jace ran past the two screaming at the top of their lungs." What are they running from?"

"Don't know." Said Anya.

"Hey you two." Called a voice form above, it was Hoffman." You've still got work to do." He said as he ran down and chased after Carmine and Jace.

"RAPE!" they suddenly heard Baird's voice yell." You reaped me, this is what rappers do, RAPE!" Then he raced outside as he put his cloths back on.

"Slow down Damon." Said Cole as he grabbed his friend.

"Don't be such a girl." Said Sam as she followed putting on her cloths.

"No!" shouted Baird." I don't wanna be raped again!"

"You were more than willing last time." Smiled Sam. Just then Cole put his hands over both their mouths.

"SHH both of you." Said Cole as he did so. Then he motioned over to Marcus and Anya.

"Now what was it we were going to do?" Said Anya turning to Marcus. Marcus gave a smile in reply. Then the two leaned in and kissed each other.

Baird, Cole, and Sam nodded their heads in approval as they watched on while Hoffman chased Carmine and Jace around deck.

**The End**


	3. Aftermath part 3

**The Aftermath part 3**

Two months later. With the ongoing peace continuing the COG continued to operate in their day to day functions. The island of Azura had become populated with homes the Gears had all built for themselves.

At that time in the home of Marcus and Anya.

Marcus waited outside the bathroom door impatiently. His arms were crossed, he tapped his foot rapidly against the ground, his eyes kept darting from left to right. He then looked at a nearby clock. It read 12:37. Marcus kept looking at it as if his staring might increase time. He began to twiddle his fingers against his arms.

Then a few seconds later but what actually felt like an eternity for Marcus the bathroom door opened, and then Anya stepped out.

"So?" asked Marcus to her with concern." What's it say?"

"Negative." Replied Anya with a sense of disappointment in her voice. Marcus let out a sigh of defeat and leaned against the wall.

"It's ok Marcus." Said Anya as she walked over and put her arms around him." This isn't your fault, its mine." Marcus put his arm up and his hand on hers.

"No Anya." He said." It's mine."

"We'll just keep trying." Said Anya." Things have gotta turn out right sometime."

Marcus let out another sigh and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Anya.

"To Baird's." replied Marcus over his shoulder." I'll see if he needs any help."

"I'll go with you." Said Anya as she caught up to him." It beats sitting around here." Marcus made no reply but just nodded his head in some sort of approval.

Meanwhile at Baird's.

Baird and Cole stood in Baird's garage. The two stood over an almost completed crib.

Baird took his hammer and hit down another nail in.

"So how's it feel Damon?" asked Cole across from his friend.

"How does what feel?" asked Baird in reply not looking up at Cole.

"How's it feel knowing you're gonna be a daddy soon man?" asked Cole.

"It's not soon." Replied Baird." We've still got seven months to go."

"All the same." Said Cole." You must be excited." Baird continued to hit the nail in." I mean you're going to get to be somebodies role model, their hero."

Suddenly Baird swung down, missed the nail and hit his finger. He then jumped up in pain causing the hammer to drop to the ground below.

"Shit Damon." Said Cole in concern." You alright?" Baird swung his hand up and down as if it realized the pain.

"I'm fine.' He groaned." It's just your, your damn talking got me distracted." Then Baird bent over to grab the hammer. It had fallen under the crib so he leaned forward to grab it. He was so preoccupied he didn't hear the door open up behind him.

"Hey Sam." Baird heard Cole say. Then Baird suddenly shot up and hit his head against the bottom of the crib.

Baird jumped up rubbing his head and turned around to see Sam standing there. And of course she was sporting the slight belly she had being 2 months pregnant.

"Baird are you alright?" asked Sam as she reached forward to touch his head.

"I'm fine." Replied Baird as he backed away.

"No really let me look." Pressed Sam as she leaned forward.

"I said I'm fine." Replied Baird as she waved her off." Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work on the crib." Baird then turned and stood over the crib, with Cole on the other side.

Sam took this moment to look over Baird's shoulder and analyze it.

The crib was suitable, seemed well put together but hadn't been painted yet.

"Is that what's it's going to look like?" asked Sam.

"Pardon?" asked Baird turning to her.

"You're not going to paint it or anything?" asked Sam as she stepped next to Baird and looked down at the crib.

"Well its not finished yet." Replied Baird. Cole's head moved from Sam to Baird depending on who was talking.

"I think this would look good in white." Said Sam." What do you think?" she asked turning to Baird.

"How should I know." Replied Baird in his sarcastic tone." You know everything." Cole chuckled slightly and leaned over his side of the crib.

"I think white would be perfect Sam." Cole added.

"Thank you Cole." Said Sam.

"Great fucking great." Said Baird as he wiped his face. Sam then leaned over and lightly kicked one of the legs of the crib.

"You think this is stable enough?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Baird replied almost immediately.

"Just want to make sure." Said Sam as she leaned forward and examined the inside." You think it's big enough in here?" she asked.

"This crib is almost two feet wide." Replied Baird with a raised brow.

"Just making sure Baird." Said Sam as she leaned back and looked at him." What if it needs to be big enough for two?"

"Well I don't see the fucking point in-" Baird suddenly stopped himself." Come again?" he said next.

"It might have to be big enough for two." Said Sam.

"Are you telling me something or are you fucking with me?" asked Baird as a nervous look came over his face and a shiver into his hands.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Replied Sam.

Baird suddenly felt a little light headed. He wiped his hand across his forehead and turned around. Then he began to stumble off.

"I need." He said." I need, need a drink."

"No you're not." Said Sam." If I can't have one you can't either." She and Cole then watched as Baird stumbled off.

"You're not really expecting twins are you?" asked Cole.

"No." replied Sam." I just like to mess with him."

Baird then stumbled outside until he was hit by the rays of the sun. Then he was suddenly woken up out of his trance.

Then Baird saw something in the distance, two figures coming his way. Baird put his hand over his eyes and looked.

Then he saw coming closer to him was Marcus and Anya.

"I just feel so frustrated by this whole thing." Said Anya.

"Don't be." Said Marcus." Will find some way to make it work."

"Maybe I should ask Sam what to do." Suggested Anya." Maybe she could-"

"No." Marcus cut her off." Don't do that."

"But maybe she could help." Replied Anya.

"For now." Said Marcus as he leaned in towards her." Let's just keep this between us. I'd rather not have anyone know."

"Why not?" asked Anya.

"If she knows." Said Marcus." She'll tell Baird and he'll try to give me his useless advice, then Cole will know and he'll say something. Then it'll circulate and get to Carmine and I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Alright Marcus." Said Anya." If that's the way you feel."

"Well look who it is." Interrupted Baird's voice." If it isn't the happy couple." Marcus and Anya glanced to each other with a look of irony on their faces." So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to drop by." Said Anya." See if you or Sam need help."

"Sam has stuff going on inside." Said Baird." Marcus you can help me with the crib."

"Very well." Said Anya as she walked past the two and Marcus walked off with Baird.

"Anya." Said Sam greeting her friend." Good to see you." At that time Baird, Cole, and Marcus walked over to the crib.

"Good to see you two." Said Anya as she hugged Sam." You look well." She said commenting on Sam's present look.

"Well I'm getting along." Said Sam. She then looked up and over at the three male gears." C'mon let's go inside." Then Sam and Anya went inside.

Baird looked over his shoulder and watched them go. The second he heard that door shut he shot up.

"Alright." He said jumping up." Break time."

"Break time?" asked Marcus confused. Cole went over to the nearby fridge and pulled out two beers and a bottle of water.

"Yea break time." Cole said as he walked over to Marcus and Baird handing them the drinks.

"Give me that beer." Ordered Baird as he grabbed for it.

"No, no." said Cole as he pulled the beverage away." You're not allowed to drink remember."

"Fuck that." Said Baird as he made another grab for the beer." I'm not the one having the baby."

"But you are Damon." Replied Cole.

"You know what I mean." Said Baird. Marcus watched on in a mix of disappointment and disgust.

Cole kept Baird at bay and handed him the water. Baird accepted defeat and took the beverage.

"So how are you and Anya?" asked Baird as he opened the bottle.

"Huh?" asked Marcus turning to Baird.

"How are you and Anya?" asked Baird again.

"We're fine." Replied Marcus. Baird and Cole nodded.

"Well I envy you." Said Baird." At least you don't have to deal with all this baby shit."

"Yea yea." Said Marcus. Then he put his head back and downed his beer. Cole and Baird watched on.

Meanwhile inside with Anya and Sam.

"So Sam how have things been here?" asked Anya as she followed Sam inside.

"Things have been going fine." Replied Sam." I've got Baird hard at work with the baby on the way and all."

"You've still got several months." Said Anya.

"You can never be too sure." Said Sam as she sat down. Anya sat down across from her." But how are you and Marcus doing?"

"Oh." Said Anya sitting up a little." Well we're, just like any other married couple you know. We're-" she trailed off for a moment as Sam listened on in confusion.

"Excuse me." Said Sam.

"Just like you and Baird." Said Anya." We're doing fine." Anya then hung her head and tapped her fingers against her legs.

"Anya is something bothering you?" asked Sam.

"No." Anya replied." Nothing's bothering me, why would something be bothering me?"

"It's very obvious Anya." Said Sam." Something's on your mind, c'mon you can tell me." Then Sam leaned back and crossed her arms.

"I can't." said Anya." I said I wouldn't tell."

"Oh a secret." Said Sam." That makes this all the more interesting." She leaned in." So what is it?" she asked.

Anya shook her head." I can't tell." She said.

"Are you having marital problems?" asked Sam.

"No, no nothing like that." Said Anya.

"Bedroom issues?" asked Sam. Anya's face began to turn red as she shook her head."That's it isn't it." Laughed Sam.

"No, no." said Anya. But Sam couldn't hear over the sound of her own laughter." Marcus and I can't get pregnant!" she suddenly blurted out. Then suddenly Sam stopped laughing.

"Come again." She said.

"Nothing." Said Anya as she quickly covered her mouth.

"Did you say you can't get pregnant?" asked Sam. Anya looked around frantically.

"You cannot tell Marcus I said that." Said Anya nervously.

"Hey relax." Said Sam." I won't tell Marcus anything."

"I don't know what to do." Said Anya." We keep trying but it keeps failing."

"I'd have to recommend to just keep trying." Said Sam." There is much you can do other than that."

Meanwhile back outside.

"So what do you think you'd name your baby?" asked Cole.

"Depends if it's a boy or girl." Said Baird.

"Oh yea." Said Cole." So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." Replied Baird." I never really thought about it." Marcus tapped his fingers on his beer can in nervous anger." Oh Marcus." Said Baird." I envy you; you don't have to deal with all this baby stuff."

"Hey just think Marcus." Said Cole." If you get Anya pregnant your baby and Baird's baby could play together."

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT BABY SHIT!" yelled Marcus as he threw his can to the ground. Marcus stood there breathing heavily as Cole and Baird looked on frightened.

"Easy big man." Said Cole as he patted Marcus on the back." Just playin around."

"Damn." Said Baird." Shits really gone topsy turvy around here ."

"Yea." Said Marcus." Who would have ever thought that you would have a kid from a night of drunk sex."

"What are you talking about?" asked Baird with a raised brow.

"Oh yea." Said Cole." That night after the final battle."

"No." said Baird." It's from that day after we played football."

"How many times have you had sex?" asked Cole. Baird had a strained look on his face as he tried to recall the number.

"Before you learned she was pregnant?" asked Marcus.

"Two." Said Baird.

"And there you have it." Said Marcus." Your child was conceived one of those two times."

"I'm telling you." Said Baird." It was that day after-" then suddenly he dropped his bottle as the realization came over him. Then Baird turned around and ran into the house.

"Oh he's pissed." Chuckled Cole as Baird ran off.

Meanwhile inside.

"You've just got to keep trying." Said Sam." And eventually it'll-" Just then Baird burst into the room causing the two women to jump." Baird what the-"

"You." Said Baird pointing to Sam." Doctor now."

"Why would we go to the doctor?" asked Sam." I'm not-"

"Shut up and don't argue." Said Baird. Then he walked over and grabbed Sam. Then he hoisted her up over his shoulder and walked off.

Outside Marcus and Cole watched on as Baird walked out with Sam over his shoulder.

"I can't help but feel." Said Cole." That we helped cause that." Then he turned to Marcus and the two smiled.

Just then Anya came out of the house and approached the two.

"Do you know what that was about?" she asked in a confused tone as she pointed to Baird and Sam.

"More or less." Smiled Cole." I'd better go along. See how everything turns out." Then Cole followed after Sam and Baird.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marcus.

"Well." Said Anya as she looked up at Marcus." We could always go back and try again." Marcus had a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure why not." He said.

Meanwhile back in the Fenix home. Marcus paced outside the bathroom waiting for Anya to return with the news.

Then it suddenly opened and she walked out.

"And?" asked Marcus." What did it say?"

"We won't know for twenty more seconds." Said Anya." But Marcus I just want you to know." She said stepping forward and putting her arms on his shoulders." I don't blame you. Not matter what we can work around this, " Marcus looked at his watch." We can-"

"It's been twenty seconds." Interrupted Marcus. Then Anya turned into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later.

"Negative." She said. Marcus hung his head in defeat yet another time." Marcus do you think there's something else we can do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus looking at her.

"I think we could consult a doctor." She said.

"But then he'll just prod my naked area." Replied Marcus.

"It's not like we have any other choice now." Said Anya.

"I don't like the idea." Said Marcus as he turned his head from her. Just then Anya stood in front of Marcus.

"Marcus if you think I'm going to wait around on these eggs any longer your wrong. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and watch Sam and Baird happily have their baby."

Meanwhile at the doctors. Sam sat down as Baird stood over there, Cole in the doorway and the three were waiting for the doctor.

"Why are we here?" asked Sam looking up at Baird.

"Because Samantha." Replied Baird with a tone of strict sarcasm in his voice." I'd like to know when our child was conceived."

"I don't really see why that matters." Said Sam.

"Because." Continued Baird as he kneeled down next to her." I'd like to know if we had our child while I was conscious of the events or not."

"I don't think this is that important." Said Sam.

"WELL ITS IMPORTANT TO ME!" snapped Baird suddenly causing Sam to jump.

"Ok , ok calm down." Said Sam. Baird took some deep breaths." Well why is Cole here?" asked Sam pointing to the doorway.

"I just want to see how this goes down." Said Cole." It's exciting." Sam then looked up at Baird.

Just then Cole stepped aside as the doctor walked in. The second he looked at her he could tell Sam was in the early months of pregnancy.

"Hello." He said walking in." How are we doing today Mrs.-"

"Bryne." Said Sam." Samantha Bryne."

"Right." Said the doctor. He then turned to Baird." And you must be Mr. Bryne."

"No." replied Baird." I'm Damon Baird." The doctor stood there confused.

"You two aren't married?" asked the doctor.

"No." replied Baird.

"Dating?" asked the doctor. Baird looked down at Sam with a raised brow while Sam looked up at him with a smile.

"Yea." Said Baird." Something like that." The doctor glanced around confused his eyes drawing over to Cole.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Augustus Cole." He replied." Friend of these two." The Doctor then looked back still confused.

"So." He said." Mr. Baird and Ms. Bryne what can I do for you today?"

"Could you figure out when she got pregnant?" asked Baird pointing to Sam.

"Well we-" began the doctor.

"I mean could you find out when specifically she got pregnant?" asked Baird.

"There are some tests we could-" began the doctor.

"Do 'em." Said Baird.

"Baird I don't think this is a-" began Sam.

"You're taking the tests." Said Baird as he picked Sam up to her feet.

The four then walked out of the doctor's office and the doctor led them down the hall.

Then as the three gears exited after and were surprised at who they bumped into. Walking down the hall passing them was Marcus and Anya.

"Marcus?" said Baird with a raised brow.

"Oh shit." Groaned Marcus as he wiped his hand across his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Baird.

"We um." Stuttered Marcus. Baird and Cole looked at him with a confused looked on their faces. Anya looked over to Sam, who replied with a wink.

"Marcus is here to get his back checked up on." Said Anya.

"Your back?" asked Cole.

"Yea." Said Marcus." I think I threw it out the other day." He then put his hand on his back and made it look as if he was in pain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baird." Called the doctor from down the hall." We're ready to conduct the tests."

"Don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Baird." Baird yelled down the hall as he headed towards the doctor." Don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Bryne either." He yelled.

"Good luck with that Marcus." Said Cole as he patted Marcus on the shoulder." Hope everything turns out alright." Then Cole walked off. Then Sam approached the two.

"Don't you worry." She said." Everything will be fine." She then turned to Marcus." I'm sure your 'back' will be just fine." Then she turned and left. Marcus watched her go with an odd feeling. But then his attention was called to something else as a doctor called to them "Mr. and Mrs. Fenix." The two looked and saw a doctor waving to them. Marcus and Anya approached the doctor." Right in here please." He said allowing the two inside."Now what can I help you two with today?" he asked as Marcus and Anya sat down in front of him.

Anya looked over to Marcus and he gave her a reassuring nod." Well." Began Anya." We were wondering if you could tell us why we can't get pregnant."

"There could be a multitude of reasons." Replied the doctor." Not enough healthy sperm, or not enough to fertilize the egg."

"Well we'd like to know what the problem is." Said Anya." And if there's a solution."

"Most of these can be fixed." Said the doctor."But let's figure out the problem first." The Doctor then stood up." If you'll follow me there are some test we could run." Marcus and Anya stood up and followed him.

Meanwhile with Sam, Baird, and Cole. After all the test had been performed the trio waited in the doctor's office for the news.

And Baird was very jittery. He twiddled his thumbs together and his eyes dashed from left to right.

Sam and Cole looked to each other in concern then they looked to Baird.

"Baird calm yourself." Said Sam." Everything's gonna be fine."

"Well what if it's not?" asked Baird turning to her.

"I don't know what's got you so worked up." Said Sam.

"I've got my reasons." Replied Baird.

"Relax Damon." Said Cole as he patted his friend on the back." Everything will be fine."

Just then at that moment the doctor came in, causing Baird to jump out of his seat.

"Well I have the test results." He said as he walked in.

"And?" asked Baird." What do they say?"

"We've estimated her pregnancy to have begun around two months and two weeks ago." Told the doctor.

"Two months two weeks." Repeated Cole." That was the day of the last battle with the Locust."

"That means that-" said Sam but she trailed off as she looked up at Baird who had a pale expression on his face." Baird?" she said grabbing his hand.

Baird's hand slowly slid from her grasp and Baird turned away and began to walk off.

"Damon wait." Said Cole as he stood before Baird." You-" But Baird put his hand in front of Cole's face stopping him. Then Baird slowly dragged his hand across Cole's chest as he walked by him.

Then Baird kept walking and headed out the room. Neither Sam or Cole followed they just looked to each other in concern.

And Baird kept walking; he walked outside and down the hallway. He had a slow step in his walk. He lifted his arms and ran his hands threw his hair. He was feeling many different emotions now. Angry, regret, sorrow, and many more.

Then he suddenly turned and punched the wall. Then a second and third time. Then he leaned forward and rested his head against the wall, then his body leaned forward as he slid down to the floor.

Meanwhile with Marcus and Anya. They two had just finished their tests and were waiting for the doctor's final results. They waited in a nervous silence. Marcus noticed Anya began to shake so he reached out and put his hand over her's, consoling her a little. Then the doctor walked in.

"The results are back." Said the doctor as he opened his folder. Marcus and Anya leaned forward in anticipation to hear the answer.

"So what's the word?" asked Marcus." Are we going to be parents?"

How do I say this without breaking your hearts?" the Doctor mumbled to himself." No." he said out loud to the two. Then Marcus let out an annoyed sigh as Anya buried her hands in her face.

"Now Marcus." Said Anya turning to him." I don't blame you. It's not your fault."

"She's right ." said the doctor." It's not your fault, it's her's." he said pointing to Anya.

"What!" asked Anya turning to him.

"The study shows that your infertile." Said the doctor.

"That can't be right." Said Anya." How didn't I know about this before?"

"It often goes on unnoticed." Said the doctor." You'd only know if you were trying to have a baby."

"This can't be happening." Said Anya as she sat back and rested her head in her hand.

"You're a lieutenant right?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." Said Anya." But what's that got to do anything?"

"Did you fight on the frontlines?". Anya nodded." There's your answer. Why would we allow such a high level officer to fight unless they were expendable."

"I have a friend who fought on the frontlines as well and she's having a baby." Said Anya.

"She clearly was low ranking then." Said the doctor. It was true Sam was only a private. Anya sat back more still in disbelief.

"I think we got the answer we came for." Said Marcus butting in." We'll be going now." He then turned to Anya and helped her to her feet. She was still in disbelief over the whole situation and had some trouble walking at first.

So the two returned to their home in silence. Anya the whole time resting her head against Marcus' chest. Once they entered their home Anya separated herself from Marcus.

"Anya." He said to her. But she kept walking. He followed her and noticed as she walked she buried her face in her hands. Then she entered their bedroom and shut the door. Marcus approached it cautiously; he slowly approached and put his ear against the door. On the other side he could hear the faint sound of Anya crying.

Marcus then walked away and decided to leave her to herself. So he went for a walk to clear the air.

Meanwhile on the beach was Baird. He sat there with a six pack by his side and was drinking away. He wanted to be alone but was about to get some company.

Marcus who was off by himself saw Baird drinking alone and approached him.

"Sneaking away?" asked Marcus. Baird looked over his shoulder and saw the sergeant there. He didn't reply just turned back and continued drinking." Can I sit with you?" asked Marcus. Baird motioned to the spot next to him and Marcus sat down. Baird took another sip. Marcus looked down at the beer by Baird's side." May I have one?" asked Marcus. Baird gave a slight nod.

Marcus took one and opened it then began drinking. Marcus then turned back to Baird.

"I thought Sam wasn't letting you drink." Commented Marcus. Baird let out a slight mock chuckle.

"I honestly don't care anymore." He said.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" asked Marcus.

"I've recently discovered my child was conceived while I was drunk and Sam took advantage of me." Told Baird.

"I don't see the-"

"Because." Interrupted Baird." When that child gets older and asks 'daddy where did I come from' I can reply' Due to your Uncle Cole threw the will of your mother Daddy doesn't remember'." Finished Baird." Goddman it." He said before he took another drink of beer." What about you?" asked Baird turning to Marcus." Why are you here?"

"I've got my own problems right now." Said Marcus. Then he took a sip of beer.

"Such as." Said Baird.

"Well." Said Marcus as he scratched his head." Anya and I are having trouble getting pregnant. We found out she's infertile." Baird looked confused for a moment.

"So that's what you were at the doctor's today for." He said after a few moments.

"Yea." Replied Marcus.

"Well lucky you." Said Baird." I wish that was the case with me right now."

"You don't want to be a father Baird?"

"I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure." Said Baird as he hung his head.

"So what will you do now?" asked Marcus. Baird shrugged his shoulders." Will you leave and go home?"

"Well it's not like I have much of a home to go back to." Replied Baird." I'm an ex-citizen nowhere, and sometimes I get mighty homesick."

The two feel silent for a few minutes and drank quietly.

"You think either of us could be father figures?" asked Baird turning to Marcus." I mean you brood, and I'm an asshole. You think a kid would want you or I as their father." Marcus nodded his head in some sort of agreement." I mean I'm sure Sam will be a good mother but as for me, I don't know."

"Yea." Said Marcus." I didn't really have my father in my younger years. So how would I handle my own child?"

"My father didn't really support me." Told Baird as he twirled his beer can." I wanted to be an engineer and he wanted me to join the military, and so here I am."

"So neither of us really had a role model." Said Marcus." We're sort of out of our league."

"Yea." Said Baird as he chugged down his beer and reached for a new one. The two fell into silence once more.

But then Marcus shot up.

"But maybe that's it." Said Marcus.

"Is what?" asked Baird.

"To be a good father, you have be there for your kid and support them." He then turned to Baird." Unlike what your father did, don't you want to encourage your kid to do what they want?"

"Fuck yea." Replied Baird.

"Exactly." Said Marcus as he shot up, Baird did the same.

"I may be an asshole." Said Baird." But goddamn it I'm going to be there for my kid, accident or not."

"Cheers." Said Marcus as he raised his can. Baird raised his up and slammed it into Marcus'. Then the two chugged their drinks down. Then a realization hit Baird.

"I've got to get home." He said dropping his beer to the ground." Sam's probably wondering where I am."

"Yea, yea you do that." Said Marcus.

"Farewell Marcus." Said Baird as he got close to Marcus." You're an angry and a fuck-ugly man. But not a bad one." Marcus assumed that was Baird's way of saying 'thank you' although the alcohol mixed with his personality left a lot of room for emotion. Then he watched as Baird ran off. Marcus then let out a sigh as he looked up at the moon, he would now have to make the long walk home to Anya.'Perhaps she might be feeling a little better.' Thought Marcus.

So he walked home and the first noticed that all the lights were off. So then he made his way up to the bedroom. He opened the door a crack a peered inside, in the darkness he could the outline of someone on the bed so clearly Anya hadn't moved since she'd returned home.

So Marcus softly entered the room and walked over to her. Then he slowly got up on the bed and curled up beside her. He could hear her muffled and off-beat breathing.

The truth about the matter was Anya had cried so much that she ran out of tears.

So Marcus crawled up next to her, wrapped his arm around her and then held her close to him. Anya reached up and grabbed his hand then continued to cry.

Seven months later. Baird after coming to terms with his child's conception now found himself holding Sam's hand in the emergency room as she gave birth to their child.

Sam let out a loud bloodcurdling scream.

"You're doing great Sam." Said Baird as he stood next to Sam." Just keep pushing." Sam let out another scream and she squeezed down hard on Baird's hand. Then with another loud scream and a push it was over and the baby was out.

Sam and Baird leaned forward waiting to hear from the baby. Then suddenly a high-pitched cry filled the room.

"It's a boy." Said the doctor as he stood up holding the blood covered baby.

Baird then turned to Sam." You hear that Sam?" he asked.

"Yea I heard Baird." She replied with a smile. Then she held his hand a little tighter. The doctor walked over and handed Sam the baby wrapped in a towel.

Then the doctor headed out into the waiting room where the rest of the Gears party waited. Marcus, Anya, Cole, Jace, Carmine, Dizzy. Just then Baird walked out.

"So what's the word?" asked Cole as he shot up. The other gears surrounded him as well.

"It's a boy." Said Baird. The Gears all shouted in joy.

"Let's go." Said Cole." I wanna go see little Damon." The gear party then headed into the room where Sam and her baby were.

The Gears then all piled in and stood around her. Then they all marveled at the sight of mother and child. Baird moved past the crowd and stood next to them.

"You know." Said Sam." We should probably think of a name for him."

"Yea I guess we should." Said Baird." But what?"

"Todd?" suggested Carmine.

"John?" suggested Cole.

"Orville?" suggested Jace.

"How about Wilbur?" suggested Baird.

"I like that." Said Sam." Good enough for me." Then she leaned down and kissed the newly named Wilbur on the head.

Cole leaned over to Baird and patted him on the back.

Meanwhile Anya and Marcus stood in the doorway. Anya resting in the doorway and Marcus beside her.

"Touching." Said Marcus. Anya nodded. Then he put his hand on her shoulder." I'm sorry Anya." He said." I'm sorry you can't be a mother."

"It's fine." She replied through a fake smile." I'm over it." She then looked up at everyone else, and how happy they looked; Cole, Jace, Dizzy, Carmine, Baird and Sam with their baby. Anya then hung her head slightly. Marcus looked away from her, he didn't like seeing her suffer like this because she was such a kind person. He wished there was something he could do, then it hit him.

Then Marcus turned and walked off. Anya watched him go but thought nothing of it.

Marcus walked off in search of something. After rounding a few corners he found a two way window and found what he was looking for. He pressed his hand to the glass and gave a smile. Then suddenly a nurse walked by him.

"Excuse me ma'am." He said. The nurse walked back to him. As she stood before him, Marcus began to whisper.

Then several minutes later Marcus returned to Anya.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Marcus stood before her with a smile on his face." What is it?" she asked noticing his smile.

"I have a surprise for you." Said Marcus as he took her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Said Marcus as he moved behind her. Then he put his hands over her eyes. Anya was about to say something but Marcus spoke first." I'll be your eyes." Said Marcus." Trust me." Anya did as her husband said and he guided her throughout the hospital.

"Marcus." Said Anya as he led her around the hospital." Where are you taking me? Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet." Said Marcus. Then suddenly they stopped.

"Now can I open them?" she asked.

"Alright." Said Marcus." Now." Then Anya opened her eyes and before her was a window and on the inside were babies, sitting in their cribs. And needless to say she felt a hollow empty feeling in her heart.

"Marcus." She said turning to him." Why did you-" .Then when she turned Marcus held a paper in her face. At the top it read in big bold letter 'Adoption'. Then Anya felt her heart jump up into her throat.

"Marcus." Was the only thing she managed to say as she took the paper from him. He looked down and smiled at her. Then she looked up at him, then suddenly she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and looked through the glass." So which one's ours?" she asked.

"I'm letting you pick." Replied Marcus. Anya then turned to him." You deserve it." He said. Anya began walking back and forth looking at all the different babies in the room.

"Well do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked turning to him.

"Doesn't matter to me." Replied Marcus.

"But it must to some sense."

"If we have a girl I'm going to have to worry about Baird's boy." Said Marcus. Anya chuckled." And if we have a boy-" his voice trailed off.

"What was that?" asked Anya moving closer to him.

"If we have a boy." Said Marcus." I, I'd like to name him Adam and have his middle name be Dominic."

"Alright." Said Anya nodding her head.

Then later that day Marcus and Anya took their new daughter Aurora Fenix home with them.

**The End**


End file.
